


A fragment of that glittering star holds [so] many wishes

by dokidokibunni



Series: All I want is to fly with you [1]
Category: Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Micron Legend
Genre: Alexa (Mentioned), Carlos (Mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Grap (Mentioned), Halloween, Hot Rod (Mentioned), Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Megatron (Mentioned) - Freeform, Microns (Mentioned), Optimus Prime (mentioned) - Freeform, Other, POV Second Person, Past Abuse, Ratchet (Mentioned) - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert Reader - Freeform, Silverbolt (Mentioned), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokibunni/pseuds/dokidokibunni
Summary: Self-indulgent, Halloween-themed Starscream/You (reader) fluff wherein you dress up as the former Decepticon and something in his spark softens that day. Written for Max's Haunted Palace 2020.
Relationships: Starscream (Transformers) & You, Starscream (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Starscream (Transformers)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: All I want is to fly with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971679
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Max's Haunted Palace 2020





	A fragment of that glittering star holds [so] many wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in literally years. Nearly a decade or so? And I've definitely never written second-person POV self-insert fic before! I hope you enjoy this purely self-indulgent fluff, based on prompt #12 from [Max's Haunted Palace 2020.](https://maximit3.tumblr.com/post/630620037660786688/maxs-palace-is-hosting-a-multi-fandom-october)
> 
> I've been watching Transformers: Armada in Japanese (hence why it's tagged as Transformers: Micron Legend, too), so I've used their Japanese dub names as I've not seen Armada in English. A quick key just in case it really bothers you:
> 
> Microns = Mini-Cons  
> Hot Rod = Hot Shot  
> Ratchet = Red Alert  
> Alexa = Alexis  
> Silverbolt = Blurr  
> Grap = Smokescreen
> 
> Though none of these particularly matter since this is about you, the reader, and Starscream! I made the reader gender neutral with no given features for full immersion. 
> 
> The title is from [this](https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Showtime!_Dress_up!#English) Pretty Cure song asdfjshfdad
> 
> Let me know what you think! ^-^
> 
> (Big thanks to Bull and Harps for helping me proofread!)

You had been in the midst of decorating the Autobot base for a Halloween party when the alarm went off that another Micron had been located and needed rescuing. Midway through hanging streamers and banners, Grap put you down to hurry and hurried to bridge with the rest of the Autobot team. Optimus mentioned it being an almost-all-hands-on-deck mission and had assigned you to stay back with Starscream, Ratchet, and the kids to keep working on the party plans and to keep tabs on the base in case one of Megatron’s lackeys decided to get sassy and attempt a jailbreak on the Microns you’d already secured.

Of course, this caused Starscream to be more prickly than usual as he was typically hyper focused on defeating Megatron in battle, regaining his honor, showing his power, or whatever it is the grouchy ex-Decepticon claimed. You never quite understood his need for vengeance. However, you _did_ understand that he was A) alone in the same room as you since the kids and Ratchet were off decorating the halls to look like a haunted house, and B) impossibly handsome with his glowing optics, chiseled features, and a voice that made your knees wobble when he spoke. 

Unfortunately for you, he barely spoke to you outside of clipped pleasantries – if they can be called that – and asking where the others went if they went to train without him. You usually spent most of your time with the kids anyway since Rad and his friends were the chattiest and most welcoming of Team Autobot aside from Hot Rod, whose boisterous personality always made you laugh. You were close to them all, even Silverbolt, who honestly needed to attend finishing school given his disposition for being rude. Starscream, on the other hand, remained an enigma. One that you desperately wanted to unravel and understand. One that you desperately wanted to… 

Nope. Don’t think about it. Focus on decorating.

You reached to stick a skeleton to the wall with some magnets, stumbled on its legs, and scattered plastic decorations all over the floor as you hop-stepped straight into a bucket of party favors. Starscream, ever the helpful bot, neither looked at you nor reacted to the commotion. You pulled a sour face and heaved a sigh at your blatant crush and how it constantly plagued everything you do. 

There must have been _something_ you could do that would capture Starscream’s attention. Something not short of bringing him Megatron on a platter. Given your size and strength, that was about as likely as Ratchet being a traitor or Hot Rod keeping his cool for once.

“You could help me pick these up, you know,” you ventured, looking way up at Starscream’s pretty face as you worked through the tedious pick-up process. You’d no idea where Carlos wanted these favors, so you were keen on getting them out of your way as fast as possible.

Starscream cracked open an optic at you, his ever-present frown on his face. “They’re too small, and besides, you’re almost done.”

“Hm,” you muttered. “Good point.” You dumped the rest of the party favors back in the bucket and shoved it against the wall. Then, you gave the skeleton a funny pose with a couple extra magnets and stood back to admire your work. “What do you think, Starscream?”

His other optic opened, and he shifted from his sitting position to rate your decorating ability. You personally thought it looked pretty damn good and that you could be at work in one of those haunted attractions. Hands on your hips, you gave Starscream a grin, waiting for him to say something as he stared at your work. 

After what seemed like an hour, he nodded and said, “It’s functional.”

“Functional.”

“Yes, functional.”

You looked up at Starscream, making sure to catch his gaze, brow furrowed. “I just spent forever making this room look this amazing with some help from Grap, and all you have to say is that it’s ‘functional’?”

Starscream’s optics glowed as he stared back at you, his expression unchanging. “Yes.” No other explanation. No other reply.

You rubbed your hand over your face feeling a flush of embarrassment. But _of course_ he wouldn’t care about your Halloween decorations when all he was focused on was _Megatron_. You barely managed to hold back a growl of aggravation as your thoughts drifted to the Decepticon leader and how his poison still affected your team, your friends, even during what was supposed to be a holiday break to spend some time together and just have fun. 

Well, have fun and maybe finally gain the courage to try and initiate some gentle flirting with the newest addition to the team. Said newest addition was giving you a look you couldn’t parse out, and the only helpful thought your brain could offer you was, “Ooh, pretty” as you looked up into Starscream’s face and tried to give him some form of non-awkward eye contact.

Mission failed.

You coughed loudly, finally too flustered to keep looking at him, and said, “Well, I’ll take that as a compliment then. I guess.” You looked at your phone, pulling up the Halloween checklist Alexa had devised and handed out to everyone the day before to ensure that the Autobot Haunted House (Party) went according to her plans. You’d tended to your tasks that involved helping with snack prep and ensuring that the décor was ready to roll so the last thing you needed was to get your costume ready. 

Your costume…

You’d been stewing on the idea for a while now. You knew precisely what you wanted ever since a certain someone decided that he’d had enough of being Megatron’s punching bag after events which caused your stomach to turn upon his regaling his reasoning for being at the base now. Of course, it wasn’t exactly a secret to the rest of the team that you’d been harboring a not-so-little crush on Starscream for a hot minute. A hot hour, it seemed. Even when you were technically enemies, something about him just enamored you and drew you to him. 

It was hard to tell how he was truly feeling since he tended to keep things quite bottled up and asking him would only result in him activating like a puffer fish and getting prickly with you. You’d tried to no avail a few times before, instead just deciding that being in Starscream’s presence was enough even if you weren’t conversing. It seemed that he could handle that well enough as he never told you to leave him alone like he sometimes told the others. You figured, hey, at least he didn’t mind you being at his side even if there wasn’t _anything_ actually between the two of you. 

Still, you always held onto a shred of hope that he’d soften to you and you two could be something more. Size and species differences aside, you were so terribly smitten with Starscream that even thinking of the ex-Decepticon caused your heart to clench and race. At first, you hadn’t wanted to admit your feelings, but after months, you knew you were head over heels for him. The team never teased you for it, but Optimus did pull you aside once and give you an awkward Dad Talk™ that you immediately put out of your mind as soon as it was over. You loved Optimus, but… 

The last item on your Halloween checklist was still highlighted on your phone. No one was back from the rescue mission yet and there hadn’t been any contact with bad news or asking for Starscream’s backup, so you figured you had time to change and maybe, just maybe, make an impression on him before everyone else got back. In case you were too embarrassed by your hand-made costume, you had a store-bought pumpkin one as an alibi, so really, there was nothing to lose. 

Except perhaps a little dignity in Starscream’s eyes.

You really hoped your plan worked. Just a little.

“I’ll be right back, okay? I’m going to change into my costume before everyone gets back so it’s one less thing to do. Stay here so I can get your opinion on it.”

Starscream crossed his arms, hip cocked slightly. He nodded. You were positive he had no idea why you wanted his opinion on your costume of all things, but you were grateful he was sticking around and humoring you. Grateful and flustered. 

You scampered off to where you had your costume stashed in an empty room where all your base belongings were. Since you spent so much time there, it made sense to just make it a second home, after all. Your costume was carefully arranged on your bedroll, so you quickly stripped off your day clothes and got geared up with little difficulty. It had taken way too long to perfect getting into the costume since it was almost too complicated for your liking, but when wanting to impress Starscream, you knew you had to go all out. 

Before heading back to where he was waiting, you checked yourself out in the mirror, trying to hype yourself up. “Looking good!” you exclaimed, immediately cringing at how forced it sounded. “Okay, well, looking like something, I guess. God, I hope this works,” you said, blowing air through your lips and walking back to the main party room. 

You were surprised to see that Starscream was still lingering. He was engrossed in looking at your decorations, trailing a finger over them gently and causing them to wiggle and bend. You could see the faintest of smiles on his lips and it took your breath away. 

“You should smile more,” you said before you could catch yourself.

Starscream startled in a subtle way, fans kicking on for the quickest of moments and wings clicking just once. He turned to you, mouth readying what you anticipated was some snarky remark about his personal business (most likely his inability to express emotions) or sneaking up on former Decepticon commanders, but his mouth clamped shut upon seeing you.

You fidgeted under his gaze. “Surprise!” you said. “Look. I dressed up as you!” You did a full turn to show off the armor you spent way too long making out of EVA foam and paint, taking a longer moment to focus on the wings which were, in your humble opinion, the most fun to replicate after drawing messy sketches of the real things many a time. “And check this out,” you added, reaching up to the left wing and pulling out a replica of Starscream’s wing-sword. “I made this, too!”

Starscream was eerily silent as you tried to do some cool sword poses. You realized rather quickly that you had no idea how to fight with a sword, let alone pose with a fake one, and you felt silly under a swordsman’s uncomfortable scrutiny. You were about to laugh it off and flee to change into your pumpkin costume when Starscream surprised you by pulling his own sword out.

“If you’re going to look like that, you should know how to properly use the sword,” he said, voice laced with an odd note you’d not heard before. You quirked an eyebrow at him, trying to search his face to figure out what he was feeling, but the cool metal didn’t reveal anything other than his quiet determination to show you how to handle your faux sword.

You swallowed thickly, eyeing him up and down as he posed gracefully, the sword a natural extension of his body and seamlessly matching how intimidating an opponent Starscream was. Intimidating and beautiful. You almost forgot to breathe as he shifted into a more aggressive stance while explaining how to jab and thrust after slashing with his type of blade.

Trying to follow his movements proved to be difficult. You weren’t built for his style of fighting, but the desire to impress him, to have Starscream look at you in a positive light, to have Starscream say something kind to you, outweighed your embarrassment at your clumsiness and lack of form. Each stumble of yours was easily blamed on being so caught up in looking at Starscream, and you couldn’t even say you were mad about it. How could you be mad looking at someone you loved working with you to show you how to fight, to defend yourself? 

You tried to replicate a particular pose with your sword held out in front of you, but your hands couldn’t handle the weight of your prop weapon and wouldn’t hold steady. Before you could try another pose, Starscream’s fingers came down to gently shift your arms, your hips, and your back into a steadier posture. You trembled, but not because of the incorrect form. His fingers lingered at your back and cautiously, you leaned against them ever-so-slightly, hoping he wouldn’t draw away. You so desperately wanted his attention, his affection, _him_ , that you couldn’t bear to break the thick silence between the two of you. 

His sword was tucked back into his wing, full attention on you in your silly replica costume with your silly prop sword and your silly crush on someone who up until somewhat recently, was you and your team’s enemy, one of the greatest threats to the freedom of not only your planet, but the universe. And by some miracle, he’d decided that your side was the side to choose, sending your heart into overdrive as he’d explained his defecting to Optimus and the other Autobots. Sure, it was tenuous at first, but you were so willing (so hopeful) to give him a chance that your heart sang with the possibilities. A past version of you would have promptly fainted with Starscream’s gentle touches and corrections.

His fingers were warmer than you would have expected, but still cooler than your flushed skin that was easy to feel at the breaks in your foam armor. You hoped you could play the blush off as exertion. Your trembling, however, would be harder to distract from. Though if Starscream noticed the shiver in your spine, he didn’t show it. His pointer traced down your back to push against your thigh and get your leg to bend at a steadier angle. 

“You’ll want to stand like this,” he said, voice soft and closer to your ear than ever before. He had to have been crouching down to get a better look at your overall stance, but you were so focused on not melting into a puddle of anxious goo that you couldn’t turn to look at him. If his handsome face were so close to your own…. 

Well.

There was no telling how you’d react. 

Starscream whispered your name. You shivered as he tilted your head to face his way.

“Yes?” you whispered back. The silence was unbearable, but your voice refused to be louder, afraid of scaring the Seeker commander away. An amusing thought that immediately dissipated at Starscream’s reply.

“Can I kiss you?” 

All at once, your lungs felt as if they’d never held a breath in your life. Your heart rate reached critical levels, and your brain? Completely fizzled out. Checked out for the rest of the year at the mere suggestion of kissing the bot you’d had your eyes on forever and a day. 

His question was impossibly soft, his optics, ever glowing, seemed dimmer than what was possible, but their entrancing light drew you in, both mind and soul. You never could get over his otherworldly beauty, even when his features were screwed up with anger or determination. But now? It was mind-numbing how affected you were by Starscream’s everything that you couldn’t imagine someone else coming close to his level of allure.

His lips were soft, a cool-warm like his fingers, but a texture you couldn’t have fathomed before getting to feel them. The living metal of his skin was a perfect match for your own lips, however chapped they might have been at the time. Starscream’s felt as perfect as they looked. Smooth, plush, and everywhere. You felt a rush of emotion and pulled away, looking into Starscream’s dimmed, half-lidded optics. His lips were parted into a slight pout that pulled at your heartstrings. 

Beautiful.

“…” 

“Starscream?” you mouthed. Your voice had given up entirely at this turn of events, and you didn’t trust it to come out normally after that point ever again.

“Again, if you please,” he replied, head tilting as he offered his hand to you. You stepped onto it, nodding rapidly and tripping over his thumb as he lifted you to his height. Your hands reached out to caress the sides of his face, tracing his lips, the bump of faux nose, his optics, and his brow. Starscream hummed at the contact, his cooling fans kicking on subtly. 

You smiled, knowing the fans were an indication as to how he truly felt – flustered and nervous, like yourself -- and leaned in to press your lips against his again, this time, feeling all the confidence in the world knowing that your long-time feelings were reciprocated fully and honestly.


End file.
